Holey
|death= |species=Anaze |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |occupation= |era=B.C. era |affiliation=Impedance |masters= |apprentices=Analdas }} King Holey, formerly known as General Bexeen, was a male Anaze and the leader of the Impedance. Holey was considered by many as the greatest leader the world had seen for a long period of time. Biography Early life Little was known about Bexeen's past, but he used to be an explorer. During his work, he became good friends with Segidor Impemenin. He eventually became the leader of the Impedance, an organization determined to overthrow the Kingdom of the Stone. Whether or not he founded the organization or succeeded an unidentified ex-leader is unknown. He gave Impemenin a high rank, possibly owing to their friendship. He also held Leanun and Cloch Namhadd in high positions in the organization. Mutant Wars By unknown means, Bexeen learned that the Fyre Ryders were holding Zeureg. Believing they could not afford to lose the city's resources to the Lord of the Stone, he led the Impedance in a march to the Empty Plains just outside their target settlement. Bexeen proceeded to lead his troops into battle, prematurely charging at the enemy, only to be driven back. Eventually, the Impedance was able to drive back the enemy forces and the army's victory was near. Holey watched a toddler named Analdas defeat the Dark Lord by destroying the majority of his powers. Holey requested that the Lord of the Stone be locked up. Eventually, the Lord of the Stone escaped and resumed his post as King. Learning of this, Holey and his followers holed up within Maseen, where the Impedance fought the Fyre Ryders to the death. They were defeated and fled to the meager hold of Heiligtum, where they hid out. It was here that Holey met Leonard personally and willingly supported him, as he knew he was in the debt of his friend, Analdas. Following an intercepted message, Holey led the Impedance into a full-scale battle in Noawen, where he killed four different Fyre Ryders. As the Lord of the Stone's life ebbed away, Analdas fell from the sky. Holey was able to prevent Analdas from hitting the ground. King of Africa In the aftermath of the battle, Holey was nominated to succeed the Lord of the Stone as King. After Analdas was tended by Healers, Holey sent for him. He explained that the Impedance's victory was imminent and told of his possible promotion. He requested Analdas' aid in destroying the remnants of the Kingdom of the Stone, and Analdas promised to do so. Eventually, Holey was crowned. It is unknown what became of him, but he eventually banned travel to Tanzania. Nevertheless, the Impedance occasionally returned briefly, though they would not resettle until the Prehistoric Cold War, after Darzan rediscovered the country. Physical description Holey was described as having a strong featured face and his eyes were grave and intelligent. His broad shoulders, as well as the way he bore himself with great dignity, gave off an intense, commanding air which was reinforced by his strong and confident voice. When Leonard first met him, he wore a purple cloak over a rich green shirt. Personality and traits Holey was one of the most feared and respected Kings in world history. He had a keen mind and was known to be a skilled strategist. He sympathizes with the members of the Impedance as well as his kingdom, and is viewed by many as a highly capable leader. Carlislie viewed him as "an honorable man". Powers and abilities It is shown that King Holey is an extremely skilled fighter. He is able to slay many Fyre Ryders, an impressive statistic, especially for an Anaze. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Royalty Category:Impedance members Category:Males Category:Anazes Category:Heroes Category:Unmarried individuals Category:African individuals Category:B.C. era births Category:Mutants